


Anti-Citizen One

by Just_A_Space_Nugget



Series: Anti-Citizen One [1]
Category: Half-Life
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alyx is human-ish, Angst and Tragedy, Canon-Typical Violence, Eldritch Gordon - Freeform, Gen, Gordon is not human, Half-Life: Alyx - Freeform, Half-Life: Alyx except a little different, Happy Ending? never heard of her., M/M, Mute Gordon Freeman, Not Beta Read, Selectively Mute Gordon Freeman, This story's description and titles can and will change through out the story, WARNING HALF-LIFE ALYX SPOILERS, a dash of freehoun, at least not any more, eldritch being, g-man styled Gordon but doesn't happen really until later in the story, no beta read we die like half life one scientists, takes place a little before and during the events of Half-Life Alyx, that might change later on, you'll find out eventually what the tags mean
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 05:41:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29202276
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_A_Space_Nugget/pseuds/Just_A_Space_Nugget
Summary: {This is a Half-Life AU based around the concept of Gordon no longer being fully human. If you wish to talk with me about the story, see concept art, or send fan art my Tumblr blog is @just-a-space-nugget. And if you enjoyed this work also consider checking out my other Half-Life AU: Resistance Hunter and it's story!}!!! WARNING HALF-LIFE ALYX SPOILERS !!!IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC! Thank you :)An unknown powerful entity resides within the walls of the suspended building. Is it a threat? Is it a Combine super weapon? Or could it be the friendly familiar face we've all been waiting for? It isn’t until someone happens upon a few images they aren't supposed to see when things start to come undone. Turning a reactor heist into an unexpected rescue mission.
Relationships: Barney Calhoun & Alyx Vance, Barney Calhoun/Gordon Freeman, Freehoun, Gordon Freeman & Alyx Vance, Gordon Freeman & Eli Vance, Gordon Freeman & Isaac Kleiner
Series: Anti-Citizen One [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2160810
Comments: 4
Kudos: 17





	Anti-Citizen One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING HALF-LIFE ALYX SPOILERS! IF YOU DO NOT WANT TO BE SPOILED PLEASE DO NOT READ THIS FIC! Thank you :)
> 
> {This is a Half-Life AU based around the concept of Gordon no longer being fully human. If you wish to talk with me about the story, see concept art, or send fan art my Tumblr blog is @just-a-space-nugget. And if you enjoyed this work also consider checking out my other Half-Life AU: Resistance Hunter and it's story!}

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A mysterious building appearing seemingly out of nowhere would not go unnoticed. While construction on the outer layers of the building continued, a young resistance watches silently from the shadows. The desire to learn more about the building’s purpose grows rapidly.

The large cavern was filled with sounds of a low rough voice that echoed on the foreign rock walls and violently shook the tall ceiling above. Behind that followed chaos of rumbles and crashes. Large portals opened and through them came flying chunks of a once familiar room. Glass beakers filled with samples and other equipment scattered as the entire corner of what was once a sector C lab skidded to a halt on the ground. A large floating creature sat on a levitating device in the middle of the large cave. It growled low and deep, not pleased to see its prey still alive on the ground below it.

The seething hot sizzle of the Gulon gun being fired earned a loud ear piercing screech from the creature. In a fit of blind pain and rage it opened another portal and flung a Black Mesa security car through the air. The lights flashing and horn blaring as it nose dived into the floor. 

Gordon only had a few seconds to react before it would crush him on impact. The orange clad suit he wore spoke up with three loud warning beeps, “Warning: Vital signs critical! Seek medical attention immediately!”

He was quick on his feet, dashing across the cavern floor behind one of the lab walls he found temporary refuge in a pool of lukewarm blue liquid. Taking a few deep breaths he sat down in the pool and listened to the HEV suit hum around him, allowing it to fill its charge and restore his wounded body.

The large alien creature roared furiously, **“Diiee. Youu aall diiee. Youu alll diiieee.”** It’s voice shook the ground and Gordon’s very core. It threw familiar chunks of what was once Black Mesa around like a child throwing a temper tantrum. Gordon sighed before standing up once more. He reloaded his Uranium fueled weapons and waited for the right moment to strike.

Suddenly another security vehicle came sailing through the air. Gordon took this as his chance and ran out from behind the broken lab walls. He leaped into the air, with the help of the jump module he was able to plant his foot on the roof of the flying car and push off, throwing himself even further into the air. As he too sailed through the air he aimed his Gulon gun at a weak spot on the creature’s head and fired. The Nihilanth cried out in pain while its stitches came loose and its head peeled open like an orange. It floated weakly in the air and gave a desperate attack of bright green lightning in return. The electric arch struck Gordon in the chest and hit him right out of the air. He hit the ground with a pained thunk just like the rest of the previous Lambda labs and security cars.

“BEEP BEEP BEEP!!! Warning: multiple fractures detected! Internal bleeding detected! Mass blood loss detected! User death imminent! Seek medical attention!” The HEV suit spoke frantically, it had long since ran out of its medical supply.

Gordon laid on the ground trying his best to breathe. The hard fall knocked all air from his lungs leaving him choking and sputtering. He had to get up, but his body protested. He had a job to finish and a world of people to save. Everyone on earth was counting on him. And yet here he was laying limp on the ground. _’One more hit that's all it will take,’_ he told himself mentally. With his breathing finally under control he closed his eyes and took a final deep breath in before getting up. He forced his aching fractures and burning wounds to work through the pain as he limped up to the crying creature. Green lightning struck all around him. 

He stood and looked up, shakily he aimed the Gulon gun up at it once more and hesitantly fired it again. The bright beam hit the alien’s open head and unforgivingly burned the creature’s brain to plasma. Gordon yelled out in pain as he tried to keep his grip on the gun’s handle to sustain the steady beam, but his body was starting to give out on him. With a bright blinding light the Nihilanth roared in pain one final time before slowly falling to the ground. The deep bellowing sound seemed to echo all around him. Gordon’s eyes squinted at the light. His legs and arms gave out as he collapsed to the ground. 

His back was supported by a car bumper while he sat and weakly watched the creature go up in flames. Large amounts of overwhelming energy built up dangerously in the room as an unstable bright mass ball formed where the Nihilanth once was. Gordon could do nothing but watch and feel the overbearing heat come over him in weaves. The room grew so hot he thought his suit would melt off. Loud distorted warble sounds of electricity and energy fill the room, the wind whipped around in a bright growing vortex.

 _’This is it. After everything I’ve been through, this is how I die.’_ He couldn’t help but feel proud that he was able to finish the job. A faint smirk grew across his face followed by a silent chuckle as he thought of what Barney might say to him right now. Then his expression dropped. He thought about everyone. Kleiner, Eli, Azian, little Alyx, Barney... _'Oh Barney...I really fucked up this time, huh?'_ He teared up at the thought of never seeing his partner again. He remembered the last time he saw Barney was that morning. As Gordon's tram passed by Barney waved at him and signed, "Love you." Large tears began to slide down his cheeks as he remembered his boyfriends last words to him. He felt himself begin the grieve as he sat silently sobbing. He only hopes that Barney made it out alive and did not end up as another unidentified security guard amongst the dead in the mass grave that was Black Mesa.

A mixture of tears and the blinding bright light grew too much for Gordon’s eyes so he forced them shut. The loud echoing roar filled his ears alongside the whipping wind from the expanding energy mass tearing him from his own thoughts. All of his senses were being overloaded and made his body feel as if it was on fire. The large energy mass finally reached capacity and erupted. All of its electrifying energy expanded out in a violent firey shock wave of bright blues and neon greens.

Gordon felt every bit of energy take him. Waves of heat and foreign electric energy came over him. All he could hear was wind and his own heart beating. He opened his mouth to yell out in agonizing pain but his damaged vocal cords failed him.

For a split second he felt as if he was electrically charged. Like sparks could shoot out from within his chest. Something had crawled inside of him and started to settle in. It gave him a rush of adrenaline and strength he had never felt before. It was a powerful feeling that made his nerves burn and scream. He was in so much pain. Just as quick as it all happened, everything stopped. All the pain, the loud explosion, the warm powerful feeling in his chest, all of it gone. His vision was blurry and his hearing muffled. The bright colors felt distant. He moved his head to the side as if everything was in slow motion. He noticed a man in a suit holding a briefcase. The man he had seen a few times before in Black Mesa.

He stood there and stared down at Freeman, both confusion and fear were present in the mysterious man’s glowing eyes. He seemed to say something but Gordon couldn’t understand him. Darkness crept in at the edges of his vision while the man walked closer. With a wave of the other man’s hand everything went dark and the weight of gravity was no more.

 _’Am I dead?’_ He asked himself before slowly opening his eyes to peek around him. 

He saw nothing but a murky blackness that surrounded him. _’Are my eyes even open?’_ He couldn’t tell because he had no feeling in his body. He couldn’t move. And more importantly he couldn’t _think._ His body felt cold like a corps. He felt like he was both laying down and floating at the same time. No way of knowing which way was up or down. Everything went still and silent. No life to be found. There was no concept of time here. Just a never ending black void.

Then, just as if someone pressed the un-pause button, life returned with a rush of light and colors. 

Gordon gasped for air as his body returned to normal functions quicker than he’d liked. His head was swimming at the sudden rush. The after effects of the fight with Nihilanth were still fresh on his body. He looked up and saw bright red and blue lights staring back at him. He grew stiff and still. His fight or flight response kicking in. It wasn’t until he tried to make a move when he realized his hands were bound together in some type of bulky metal encasing. Heavy weighted shackles of similar design strapped around his ankles. He also took note that he was no longer in his HEV suit.

Trying to survey his surroundings he felt hands come out and grab him, shoving him forward. It was difficult to move so whoever was behind him resorted to dragging him instead. He looked up weakly and saw he was being dragged by two humanoid figures. Both dressed in obnoxiously white armor, a single red lens on the fronts of their helmets. On their shoulders and chests were weird symbols he had never seen before. He looked around and did not seem to recognize the hallway they were in. The entire structure seemed to be built out of some sort of foriegn black metal. Lights from high above them poorly lit the long corridor.

After being dragged for what felt like hours they finally stopped in front of a set of large double doors. He could hear the sound of keys being typed on a keypad and the doors opened in front of them. He was thrown to the hard floor of a dimly lit room. He felt eyes on him.  
Slowly he went to stand but was pushed harshly against the floor by the heavy boot of another person.

“Stay down!” A distorted voice yelled out at him.

He was able to maneuver his head to look up at his observers. His own eyes met two others. His vision was compromised from both the lack of light and the angle he was at. 

All he saw was a man standing over him looking down into his eyes. When they met eye contact the other man seemed surprised yet intrigued. The curious eyes studied him silently before the man finally spoke, “Lock him away in a secure vault. I don’t want news of _him_ being alive to get out. Nor do I want him escaping.” The sound of an eerily familiar voice spoke sternly to whoever was keeping him down, “He may be of use to us later..” 

_’Is that… **Dr. Breen**??!’_ Gordon’s thoughts didn’t have time to fully collect themselves before he was being picked up and dragged off once more.

“Yes sir.” Replied the distorted voice. 

Two sets of hands grabbed him under the arms and began to drag him out of the room again. Back down the hall to an odd elevator. 

Once the lift stopped he was dragged outside whatever facility he had been in. He only knew he was outside because of the sudden temperature drop. The poorly insulated clothes he wore did not help keep his body warm in the slightest. The guards threw him in the back of some large transport vehicle. He was confused and very weak with absolutely no clue where he was or what was happening. All he knew was he felt different. Aside from feeling weak he felt something weird coming from within him. 

There were no windows or light in the transport vehicle, only the sounds of the tires grinding against the road as it drove to its destination. The bumpy ride in the dark vehicle didn’t take long before it came to a sudden halt and the back doors opened. The sky outside seemed dark, it was night time. The moon provided very little light so he did see the two guards from before as they grabbed him again.

He couldn’t make out his surroundings much as his body grew weaker. He noticed they were in some type of city. Right above them suspended in the air was a large building? Facility? It was hard to tell. Whatever it was it radiated some type of negative energy that weighed Gordon down. The two grabbed him up and forced him to stand as they walked him to a lift. A door opened and flooded his vision with bright blinding light. 

Slowly they ascended into the facility above and began the long walk to the heart of the floating building. This must have been the prison or _”Vault”_ Breen was talking about. This place was locked up like Fort Knocks. Guards that wore heavy armor and held large powerful guns stood in position every so many feet. Gordon started to lose hope of ever managing to successfully escape. Not to mention the deeper they went into the facility, the weaker he felt. It started to feel like the building itself was sucking energy straight from him. 

They got to the final stretching corridor when his legs gave out from under him. The guards mumbled something to one another before grabbing him by the arms and dragging him the rest of the way. His vision started to fail him again while they walked up to a heavy door that glowed a bright green. The bulky device that encased his hands was unlocked, freeing his hands as it fell to the floor with a clunk. He felt weightless for a second before he felt his hands and feet get clamped into some machine. He opened his weary eyes to see he was now in some large glass casing suspended several hundred feet into the center of a large sphere-like room. His body was forced to form a star shape as he was strapped into a circular machine. His hands and feet encased in large metal shackles that glowed green.

 _’Whatever this is.. it must be bad..’_ he thought as he referred to the glowing green aura that encased him and radiated from the arch around him. He felt like the life was being sucked right out of him.

A guard walked up to a terminal and typed at a few buttons. The door to the green tinted glass chamber he was being held in closed behind them. The lights in the surrounding area shined on him causing his eyes to squint shut. A loud muffled voice spoke over the intercom. Suddenly the machine he was strapped to hummed to life. The lights on the arch above him glowed green with power, the hazy aura around him grew stronger. He felt the overwhelming need to sleep. His body fell limp as his mind drifted somewhere other than here. And before he knew it he returned to the same silent, cold, lifeless void he was in before. 

“Stasis in progress. Vital signs: negative. Status: contained,” a voice spoke over the intercom once more. The terminal outside the chamber showed data and scans of Gordon, allowing the guards to monitor him without entering the actual suspended chamber.

To those who lived in the city, the mysterious floating building almost appeared overnight. Large power stations were installed by striders on the rooftops of nearby buildings to help supply the large vault with power, similar to the power stations for the citadel. Vortigaunts were forced to exert their own electricity through the thick cables. A building like this appearing seemingly out of nowhere would not go unnoticed. While construction on the outer layers of the building continued, a young resistance watched silently from the shadows.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> {This is a Half-Life AU based around the concept of Gordon no longer being fully human. If you wish to talk with me about the story, see concept art, or send fan art my Tumblr blog is @just-a-space-nugget. And if you enjoyed this work also consider checking out my other Half-Life AU: Resistance Hunter and it's story!}
> 
> I wrote this while sleep deprived in under 3 hours. The next chapters hopefully won't be so short.


End file.
